


Для тебя — что угодно.

by Yuva



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, futaba is here for only one scene, i'm so sorry teletubbies gc this is not in english dslfgjdhgfd, she's a cutie tho, spoilers for the great camp bonding strategy, spoilers for tsuzuru's mankai playback story, their dialogues actually happened in canon, yes i made up their e-mails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuva/pseuds/Yuva
Summary: “Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, напиши мне! Скажем, крутой дизайнер или что-то типа того~ Для тебя — что угодно!”Казунари уже почти забыл эти слова, сказанные им ещё в старшей школе. Сказанные мальчику, который всего на год младше его. И благодаря которому жизнь Казунари Миёши сложится совершенно неожиданным образом.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Для тебя — что угодно.

**Author's Note:**

> спустя не знаю сколько времени яяяя его закончила омг... не сказала бы, что он написан идеально, но мне определённо нравится то, что вышло.  
> для лучшего восприятия настоятельно советую ознакомиться с ивентовым сториком The Great Camp Bonding Strategy (третий ивент в игре) и бекстейджем SR карты цузуру MANKAI Playback (перевод на английском можно почитать на вики)  
> так как это моя первая полноценная работа, я бы хотела, чтобы её не оценивали слишком строго. тем не менее, надеюсь, что после прочтения ваш день станет немного лучше <3  
> 

— Я дома! — энергичный голос юноши пронёсся по дому.

— Они-чан! Ты вернулся! — не успел Миёши отреагировать, как уже оказался в объятьях младшей сестрёнки.

— Футаба, ты меня задушишь же! — сквозь смех ответил Казунари, — Мами и Папи ещё не вернулись?

— Нет ещё, — Футаба сделала небольшую паузу, — Кстати, они-чан… Я тут…

— Да?

Девочка неловко достала из-за спины лист бумаги, на котором было что-то нарисовано.

— Футаба… — Казу внезапно понизил голос, словно собрался отчитывать сестру за какой-то проступок. — Футаба, как ты могла… скрывать от всех… такой крутой скилл рисования?

— Они-чан…! Ты меня напугал! — голос Футабы немного дрогнул от волнения. Но, несмотря на это, она была рада, что такой крутой художник, как её старший брат оценил её рисунок.

— Ахаха, прости, сестрёнка~ Я не хотел тебя пугать! Но если серьёзно, твоя работа просто супер пико~! У тебя такой милый стиль, просто уву~~

— Эхе-хе… Я учусь у мастера, они-чан… — на лице девочки появился лёгкий румянец.

— О, точно пико~! Надо запостить твой шедевр в Inste! И добавить хэштег! Может быть, #ученицаномер1? О, а ещё #казунаримиёшисенсей! Или например...

— Они-чан… — поток его идей прервал негромкий голос Футабы.

— Ой, что-то я увлёкся, хе-хе. В общем, побегу фоткать, пока солнце ещё не село пико! — на последней фразе голос парня слышался уже из его комнаты наверху.

***

“Йей! Как раз успел перед закатом!”

Будучи художником, Казунари прекрасно знал, что любые работы лучше всего фотографировать днём, когда ярко светит солнце. При свете лампы даже самый яркий рисунок теряет весь свой шарм.

“С фильтрами... или без фильтров… Или всё же с фильтрами?”, Казу всегда очень ответственно относился к тому, что и как он выкладывает в свой Inste, даже если это очередная фотка с его любимыми сладостями или другой любимой едой. Он всегда делал несколько, казалось бы, одинаковых фотографий, чтобы в итоге выбрать самую лучшую из них, у которой и качество хорошее, и свет правильно падает. Наконец, юноша определился: “Ладно, оставим без фильтров! Тем более, это ведь от Футабы~!”

Несколько нажатий пальцами на экран телефон и… готово. Рисунок Футабы Миёши видят все подписчики Казунари. Пока он наблюдает за стремительным ростом лайков под фотографией, на его лице появляется небольшая улыбка. “Футаба такая милая. Может быть, она тоже захочет заниматься творчеством, когда повзрослеет?”

Пока Миёши-старший думал о будущем своей сестры, его мысли прервало всплывающее уведомление в телефоне. Казалось бы, очередной лайк или комментарий от очередного подписчика, но это уведомление выглядело по-другому.

_“Эту фотографию вы выложили ровно 2 года назад. Прекрасное воспоминание!”_

“Ого, они добавили новую фичу? Прикольно!” — без лишних раздумий Казу нажал на уведомление, чтобы перейти к _этому самому воспоминанию_. Энтузиазм юноши в сие мгновение куда-то улетучился, а улыбка сошла на нет, стоило фотографии наконец прогрузиться. Не потому что она вызывала какие-то неприятные или грустные ассоциации, нет. Дело было совсем в другом.

На первый взгляд, это фото не особо выделялось среди остальных многочисленных постов. Самое обычное селфи, где, ещё будучи школьником, Казу приобнимает другого мальчика для совместного селфи. Судя по одинаковой форме, они учились в одной школе. Этот самый мальчик был немного выше ростом самого Миёши, однако в его чертах лица всё равно как будто оставались детские черты, из-за чего сразу было ясно, кто из них младше.

“2 года назад…” — Казунари пробормотал себе под нос, — “...Цузурун?”

Цузурун — так Казу называл мальчика с фотографии. Это его давняя привычка — давать всем своим знакомым милые прозвища. Возможно, для того, чтобы ему легче было сблизиться. В любом случае, ещё до поступления в университет у Казунари была репутация всеобщего друга, так что эта его “особенность” только придавала ему шарма.

“Цузурун,” — снова произнёс Казу. На его лице вновь появилась улыбка, но уже не та, что была на его лице минуту назад. Если до этого парень будто сиял, как летнее солнце в полдень, то сейчас его слегка туманный взгляд, направленный даже не на экран телефона, а куда-то в пустоту, вкупе с немного приподнятыми уголками губ, больше напоминали закат.

“А ты помнишь, как мы познакомились, Цузурун?” — как будто задавая вопрос “Цузуруну”, словно он был прямо здесь, рядом, Казу медленно предавался воспоминаниям.

***

_— Твоя нога. На ней мозоль._

_— О… и правда._

_— Я так и думал. У меня есть пластырь с собой, держи. Он тебе понадобится._

_— Но--_

_— Пожалуйста, прими его. Мы ведь должны помогать друг другу, когда попадаем в беду. Удачи._

_. . ._

_— Постой! Спасибо тебе большое. А ты…_

_— Минаги. Минаги Цузуру._

***

_— Погоди, та огромная гора конфет на моей парте — твоих рук дело?_

_— О, ты заметил?_

_— Ты оставил пластырь с адресом электронной почты на обратной стороне. Одноклассник сказал, что это твой._

_— Понятненько! В таком случае, ты мог просто чиркнуть мне сообщение!_

_— Ну…_

_— Цузурун, не стесняйся! Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, напиши мне! Скажем, крутой дизайнер или что-то типа того~ Для тебя — что угодно!_

***

“Ахаха, — голос Казу немного дрогнул, — казалось бы, всего два года прошло, — он снова невольно сделал паузу, — А как будто целая вечность”. Эта мысль не давала Миёши покоя. Оно и неудивительно, ведь забыть о встрече с, возможно, твоим самым первым _настоящим_ другом — очень непростая задача. Ещё сложнее принять тот факт, что вы, возможно, больше никогда с ним не увидитесь.

“Ну, если бы я ему понадобился, он бы давно мне написал, верно? — тем же дрожащим голосом Казунари проговаривал свои мысли вслух.

“Так забавно. Вроде бы, мы не общались так долго, но почему-то… только сейчас... я понял… как сильно я по нему скучаю. Как никогда не скучал. С чего бы это, интересно…” 

Казунари чувствовал, что его глаза застилает пелена, а ком подступает к и без того дрожащему горлу. Но сейчас его интересовало только одно: “ _Где же ты сейчас, Цузурун?”_

_☆ ♪_ ~

[ _kaz-piko@yappii.com_ ](mailto:kaz-piko0801@yapii.com)

_1 новое сообщение._

Взгляд юноши прояснило внезапно выскочившее уведомление. Снова. Впрочем, продолжать раскисать тоже не дело. По крайней мере, так думал сам Казу.

“Ого, впервые вижу, чтобы мне кто-то писал на мыло~ Будет обидно, если это окажется спамом.”

Парень быстро зашёл в приложение почты, перед этим, правда, немного опешив. Всего одно _“воспоминание”_ заставило его нехило понервничать, кто знает, чего ожидать в этот раз?

“А представь, что если это письмо от Цузуруна пико~”, — Казунари снова заговорил сам с собой, причём произнеся это с лёгкой усмешкой. Как будто лишний раз убеждая себя в том, что _не напишет он тебе, размечтался. С чего бы ему вообще это делать._

Приложение загрузило входящее письмо.

Казунари перестал смеяться.

_кому:_ [ _kaz-piko@yappii.com_ ](mailto:kaz-piko0801@yapii.com)

_от кого:_ [ _minagi-t0409@yappii.com_ ](mailto:minagi-t0409@yappii.com)

_Тема: Миёши-сан, нужна твоя помощь._

_“Миёши-сан, это Минаги. Минаги Цузуру. Помнишь меня? Мы учились в одной школе. Ты ещё дал мне свои контакты. И ты как-то говорил, что я могу обратиться к тебе за помощью. Например, если мне понадобится дизайнер. Так вот, мне_ **_очень нужен “крутой дизайнер”_ ** _. Ты же, вроде как, считаешься таковым? Пожалуйста, ответь мне, как только сможешь. Спасибо.”_

Прямо сейчас Казу испытал просто невероятное желание кого-нибудь обнять. Футаба? Нет, даже несмотря на то, что он очень её любит, он не хотел беспокоить её снова. Юноша не нашёл ничего лучше лежащей рядом подушки. Впрочем, этого для него было более, чем достаточно. На данный момент. Вот бы на месте этой подушки оказался Цузуру…

“Так, Казунари, хватит! Побереги силы для реальных обнимашек~!” — парень приободрил себя и также бодро принялся печатать ответ, как будто внезапные объятья с подушкой только прибавили ему сил. — “У-у-у… Чувствую себя, как на тех мемах с кучей эмодзи сердечек~~!”

Во всяком случае, румянца на его лице точно хватило бы на несколько таких мемов.

Наверное, сердце Казу ещё никогда не колотилось так сильно. Возможно, оно даже билось в такт щелчкам его пальцев по экрану телефона, пока он подбирал самые милые каомодзи.

_Тема: Казунари Миёши спешит на помощь пико~~!_ Σｄ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)

_“Цузурун! А я-то думал, ты совсем забыл про своего сенпая пико~!_

_Для моего любимого кохая — что угодно, я же говорил!_ (≡^∇^≡) _Может, перейдём в LIME? По имейлу переписываться как-то немного старомодно, не? В общем, лови мои контакты в LIME~ :3с_

_Yoropiko ☆"_

Конечно же, он помнил. Конечно же, он помнил, как они учились в одной школе. Как он дал свои контакты. Как он предлагал свою помощь. Казунари, точнее _, Миёши-сан,_ помнил всё _._ И он только рад вспомнить это ещё раз.

Казунари ещё не до конца понимал, какое приключение его ожидает.

_Кто бы мог подумать, что простой пластырь может совершить такое простое, но такое необходимое чудо._

**Author's Note:**

> подписывайтесь на мой [твиттер](https://twitter.com/harugumiluvmail) если хотите больше цузуказу лавмейлов и в целом контента по а3 в своей ленте o((*^▽^*))o


End file.
